1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a fishing reel with a click sound generator, and more particularly to a double-bearing type fishing reel with the above function including a spool rotatably supported on a support shaft held between a pair of side reel frames and a level wind mechanism having a drive shaft disposed in parallel with the support shaft. The level wind mechanism is used for uniform winding of a fishing line about the spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical fishing reel of the above-noted type is known from e.g. Japanese published patent gazette No. 1-30450. This reel has a support shaft projecting from one side reel frame and used solely for supporting a clicking gear, a drive gear loosely fitted on the support shaft and constantly meshing with a spool drive gear fitted on a handle shaft and a oneway clutch mechanism interposed between the driven gear and the clicking gear.
The above conventional construction requires the support shaft dedicated for use in the click sound generator and the driven gear for sole use with the oneway clutch mechanism which mechanism is used for not generating clicking sound when a fishing line is wound about the spool. In short, the convention requires a considerable number of elements. Moreover, the click sound generator is disposed aside a spool drive gearing inside one side reel frame, which means that all these elements need to be arranged within the very limited space inside the side reel frame, thus making the assembly very troublesome.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to overcome the above problem of the convention by providing an improved fishing reel with a click sound generator which effectively utilizes the level wind mechanism.